


Forever Young

by audreywritescrappystories



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, but idk, idk what this is, it seems sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreywritescrappystories/pseuds/audreywritescrappystories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tattoos don't fade but whatever</p></blockquote>





	Forever Young

March 7, 2022

Harry dreaded this day every year.  
He climbed out of his car and up the hill. The grass was getting greener. The birds were chirping. The snow melting.  
All was happy. Except for Harry. Harry was never happy these days.  
He smiled as he saw his four best friends, looking as tall and strong as ever, yet slowly fading, growing older. Just like Harry.  
Harry sat on the cold, hard ground next to the boys.  
"Hello lads. I've missed you" he hugged each of the four. Clinging to their cold figures. They said nothing. He didn't expect them too. "I hope you're doing alright. I was absolutely heartbroken when we had to break up, but I can't wait till the reunion tour. The day we reunite" Harry smiles, picking at the grass. He hands each of the boys a freshly picked daisy. They look amazing, holding them in there wrinkling hands.  
"When we go on the reunion tour, I'll be over the moon in excitement. Oh, how I've missed touring. How I've missed singing" Harry says. Before he knows it he starts singing "Forever Young" He hears Liams voice singing is part

"Let's dance in style, lets dance for awhile. Heaven can wait, we're only watching the sky. Hoping for the best but expectiong the worst, are you gonna drop the bomb or not?"

Harry stares up at the gray sky. He sighs and murmers his part.

"L-let us die y-young" he stares at his four best friends for reassurance, but they do nothing. " or let us live forever. We don't have power but we never say never, singing in the sand pit, life is a short trip, music's for the sad man.

The boys harmonize on the chorus, "Forever young, I wanna be forever young. Do you really wanna live forever? Forever, forever young" Tears well up in Harry's eyes. He hears Niall start his part.

"Some are like water, some are like the heat. Some are the melody and some are the beat. Sooner or later they all will be gone. Why don't they stay young?"  
Harry sings his part, chocking up again "It's hard to get to get older without a cause. I don't want to perish like a fading horse. Youth is like diamonds in the sun and diamonds are forever"  
They countine the song until Liam sings,

"So many adventures couldn't happen today, so many songs we forgot to play. So many dreams swinging out of the blue, we'll let them come true" And the words destroy Harry's heart.

Harry then sings by himself.

"Forever young. I wanna be forever young. Do you really wanna live forever? Forever, or never?" Harry doesn't expect the boys to finish the song. They can't. Harry stands up and brushes himself off. "Bye boys. I'll miss you. I'll be with you soon" He says and kisses each one. He stands up and looks back at them, standing tall and strong. Yet slowly fading. 

Harry hops in a warm shower when he gets home. He wants nothing more than to wash it all away, the pain, the sadness, the regret. He scrubs ever where. Hard. He just wants it to all go away. Everything. He scrubs his leg till it's red and bleeding. But he doesn't mind. He looks slowly at his wrist. At the tattoo he got of their initials with a quote from "Forever Young" underneath. The one that they asked fans all over the world to get with them over 10 years ago. Millions of people had this tattoo, including the boys. A permanent memory of their favorite boyband that they shared countless of laughs with. Niall's first tattoo was this. Harry screams and covers them in body wash, scrubbing with a rag. But they don't go. He scrubs at the L.T. Nothing. The L.P is slowly fading. Its been 6 years since he got them retouched. He scrubs it harder till its nothing but a faint letter. No meaning. He does it to the rest. They slowly fade away. He stares at the two words left. 1D and H.S. He first scrubs the 1D, knowing its over. He scrubs it. But it doesn't go. It's still clear as day. Staying strong. Like the band that once was. He grunts a scrubs harder. It finally fades to gray. He looks at his own initials, knowing soon it'd be nonexistent, like the rest. He scrubs and it fades, like the rest.

Harry grunts again and grabs his razor, knowing that he'd soon join his four dead best friends.

His four dead best friends that died in an accident 6 years ago. The four dead best friends that he watched die. The four dead best friends that were his rocks. His four dead brothers. Harry was the only one who survived. He watched as Niall took his last breath. He watched as Zayn screamed in pain. As Louis tried to stand up and help, but his leg snapped. He watched as Liam bled to death, a crimson color covering his body. And today, the anniversary of their deaths, he visited they're grave stones, standing tall and strong, yet slowly fading. And he knew he was going insane, missing them like crazy, hearing their voices. Placing daises on their graves. Kissing their stones. And cutting himself as he joins the boys for the reunion tour in the Heavens. Singing, for one last time, "Forever young. I wanna be f-forever y-young" He smiled to himself as the tears ran down his cheeks. And he smiled when the smiling faces of Niall, Liam, Louis, and Zayn appeared in front of him. Looking as tall and strong as ever, not fading but, glowing. Harry looked at his wrist, scars gone and found his tattoo back, bolder than ever before. Strong like the band that was again. After 6 long years, the boys of One Direction, were reunited. Finally.

N.H • L.T • H.S• 1D • Z.M • L.P  
"Let us die young or let us live forever"

**Author's Note:**

> tattoos don't fade but whatever


End file.
